Talk:Chocobo on the Loose!
Warmth level of the egg What are the warmth levels of the eggs you have received from this quest? I know Chrisjander said his egg was "a bit warm", but thats only one result, anyone else care to post their results? --Lord0din69 05:29, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Every resulting egg I've heard of, including my own, has been a "bit warm." I noticed that, of all the different choco eggs (see the disambiguation page), only the Bit Warm egg has a link to the Chocobo on the Loose! quest. The Chocobo Raising page only lists a "bit warm" egg as a result as well. --Lastarael 19:09, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Colored chocobo? Has anyone raised the egg they got from this quest and received a colored chocobo (that is not yellow) --Lord0din69 05:29, 3 September 2008 (UTC) :Mine was black --JTimmons 17:19, 17 October 2008 (UTC) The Chocobo License Quest is not required for this Im a level 20 WAR, I do NOT have my chocobo lisence yet, but this quest activated when I talked to Brutis. Its actually kinda annoying cause now I gotta go complete this before I can get my lisence XD ~Andres Same happened to me, but you don't need to do the quest before getting the license. I talked to the chocobos & then talked to Brutus and he game me the license quest --Buzer 09:11, 17 September 2006 (EDT) The egg I got was "a bit warm" --Chrisjander 20:19, 21 August 2006 (EDT) I also got this quest before getting the Chocobo Wounds quest. I just talked to Brutus a few more times and got the Chocobo Wounds quest though. (removed something-I remembered wrong)--Maniro 15:21, 13 October 2006 (EDT) Friend of mine got this before Chocobo Wounds as well. He tried talkin to the chocobos, to every npc in the area, zoning, lots of crap. No dice. Then finally, after talking to Brutus a crapload of times he got Chocobo Wounds! (And no, it had not turned into the next game day.) --Valle 11:48, 7 November 2006 (EST) ---- I zoned and back in, and got the text from after completing a different quest. I am trying again after the game day is up. --Just Bri Thanks 20:23, 21 August 2006 (EDT) I was wondering about that, cause I waited for the day to end, tried to talk, got the end text from the BST flag quest. I rezoned and I got the right one, so its probably zone and wait a day. --Chrisjander 20:24, 21 August 2006 (EDT) I went back late the next game day and completed the quest. Got the egg. While in game, someone reported to me that if your inventory is full you will not get the egg. ( No brainer ) --Just Bri Thanks 21:27, 21 August 2006 (EDT) I am proposing that the line stating to talk to Bruno the last time be modified to reflect the waiting of one game day as not being optional. --Just Bri Thanks 21:29, 21 August 2006 (EDT) I got my egg before zoning or anything else, it came at the end of the cutscene. --Aelis 01:21, 28 August 2006 (EDT) I got my egg upon returning to Jeuno after beeing in sandy. The waiting period is not correct. It should also probably be noted that this quest is not required in order to begin raising a chocobo. --Aelis 19:59, 30 August 2006 (EDT) I don't know if this is important or not, but if you "talk" to one of the chocobos in the Sandy stable while you have this quest active, you will see the same (or similar) cutscene of the two chocos meeting out in La Theine. --EndrilRM 12:41, 31 August 2006 (EDT) Has this quest change lately? When I returned to talk to Brutus for the last cut-scene, I received my chocobo egg right after the cut-scene ended. I did not have to wait a day, or zone and come back. The end of the dialog was: Brutus: Thanks to you, the chocobo stables are doing better than ever before. You adventurers are doin' a great job... I've never seen such fine-lookin' aniimals! Brutus: Here's a little token of my gratitude. I'm sure you can raise a winner! Obtained: Chocobo egg. Now it is possible that since I am already raising a chocobo from an egg bought in Ru'Lude Gardens, that there are two different ways for the quest to end. Can anyone verify this? Then we can update the quest's walk-thru to include both endings. --Zendude 11:34PM, 17 September 2006 (EDT) Complted on a mule. Confirmed that a character not raising a chocobo, gets different text than what is explained here by Zendude. So that would suggest different endings: Brutus: I'll let this be your first one. Bring it to a stable and I'm sure you can raise 'er to be a fine chocobo. Brutus: Be sure to give your chocobo lots of loving care. When it comes down to it, that's what's most important. Obtained: Chocobo egg. Egg received was "a bit warm to the touch" and was "Ex"/Exclusive-tag. --Malitia 21:52, 4 March 2009 (UTC) I don't know where to put this, but in speaking with Gonija in Bastok Mines, he indicates that it now only takes one (1) real life month to raise a chocobo, instead of the original 4. --LegionPothIX 04:10, March 12, 2011 (UTC)LegionPothIX